


Kept You Waiting, huh?

by Cadaverinea



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Beach Scene, Fluffy Ending, Gay, I love kaz, Kissing, M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Yaoi, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadaverinea/pseuds/Cadaverinea
Summary: A brief reimagination of mission 68, "Date With Kaz". But a little more cute.





	Kept You Waiting, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kept you waiting?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507133) by Cadaverine. 

> This is a translation of one of mine original works, my english sucks and I hope it is possible to understand.   
Good reading.

The grandiose base, formed in several hexagonal cells, was bathed by sunlight, heated and always receptive in that maritime position. Costa Rica was a tropical paradise, with so many species in its fauna it ended up being almost a zoo. 

However, Big Boss, was not in his daily duties at the base of operations, had taken a day off to have a moment with his vice-commander, Kazuhira Miller. 

The relationship that the two men had was strange to say the least, there was certainly a tension between them, a constant flirtation and an exchange of glances that everyone had already noticed, except the two in question.

At the meeting place, Snake felt the soft sand of the beach touching the soles of his bare feet, Kaz was at the edge of the sea, watching the coming and going of the waves, his golden hair having been further intensified by the rays coming from the horizon at sunset, it had been his idea to take the boss there.

Boss was almost half an hour late, he couldn't avoid a smile when he saw that the other one hadn't left yet. Taking advantage of the blond's distraction, he approached with silent steps, feeling his heart beating strongly every centimeter of proximity between the two. 

His chest touched Miller's back, positioning his chin on his right shoulder and both arms around his neck, letting his breath touch the sensitive skin of the region. 

The half-Japanese was surprised by the other's attitude, but by no means uncomfortable. Snake usually smelled of cigarettes, alcohol and gunpowder, but there it was different, it was something sweeter. Brief moments passed, in a silence on both sides that was broken by John. 

\- Kept you waiting, huh? - He said in rhetoric, touching the tip of his nose against Kaz's jaw. 

\- Is that my perfume? - answered the other with one more question. 

\- Maybe... - The war hero whispered, releasing his friend. 

Not having Snake's strong arms around him anymore had caused him an emptiness, it was a too good feeling to be so brief. 

They had visual contact for the first time at the meeting, the blond turned and stared at him from head to toe. Snake was wearing a brown cargo pants, his favorite gray shirt and to Kaz's surprise, no eye patch and bandana. 

\- Good to see you, boss. 

He was happy with his appearance so stripped and comfortable, his messy brown hair framed the face with a beard to do, his left eye remained closed, lightly covered by a darker lock. 

\- I'm glad we're alone, Kaz. - Snake began, smiling timidly with his lips, which were becoming impossible to resist for the other. 

There was no response, just a positive nod from the vice-commander, who walked a few steps to sit on the sand, hoping Snake would accompany him.

Side by side, both with their attention turned to the orange sky, a mutual contentment surrounded them, involving a feeling of understanding and a possible love. They had gone through so many things together, so many battles and conflicts that still awaited them, they would have a long way to go.

Kaz was popular, had a cool posture with his aviator glasses, his hair always with gel and a face with a resplendent smile, but he did not feel so confident about John. He didn't know how to explain that feeling, he had never felt such insecurity and palpitation near someone, it was not a simple passion with carnal intentions, it was deeper, he feared that he was madly in love with Snake. 

In a momentary gesture of boldness and courage, Miller took his hand to meet Big Boss one. His fingers passed through the calloused joints of his rough hand, caressing through his crevices and stopping like a cloak above his wrist. He contoured scars on his arm, gunshot marks, cuts and burns. Snake's entire body was a war museum, filled with his violent art. 

\- When I'm with you, Kaz, I don't feel alone. 

There he was, devoid of any adornment that would take him to the image of Big Boss, without his illustrious eye patch, without his uniform or his gun, had only a sweet smile that was capable of disarming Miller, melting him completely.

\- I... know what you mean, I feel the same way, too, Boss - Said Miller, with a low and hopeful tone of voice.

Snake took the opposite hand to Kaz's face, caressing him, undoing his silly hairstyle in the caresses and taking off his glasses. A shiver ran through both bodies, along with anxiety and expectation. 

The water coming from the tide touched his legs, but it was not important, the salty aroma of the waves contributed to the environment, with orange tones and no person, except for the two soldiers.

In seconds that seemed like a morbid eternity, their faces were approaching, their lips ajar and their eyes half-closed, ready for the great moment of that encounter.   
Their mouths met, first it was just a superficial kiss, whose Snake beard scratched slightly against Kaz, until the anointing of his lips became real, a friction generated by his movements, moistening between his mouths and creating a rhythm with his tongues. 

Kaz intertwined his arms between Snake's shoulders, smelling the scent of his perfume next to the salty air that the tide brought, was perfect. He held on like a sailor ready to drown, fighting for his life in John's arms. 

Meanwhile, Big Boss's bruised hands played with the golden strands of his friend's hair, wrapping them around his fingers and gently stroking his head. While one hand remained on the back of his neck, the other came down to his chest, pressing subtly and pulling the thin fabric of the white shirt.

Breathless but still yearning for Kaz's touch, Snake lowered his lips to his neck, pouring numerous kisses and pulling out low groans as he passed his tongue over the other man's neck, nibbling at the skin and pulling it, maintaining a suction and repeating it elsewhere. By this time, Kaz's yellow scarf was already flying along the beach as he threw his head back, forgetting everything around him. 

There were so many problems in their lives, from crazy scientists creating nuclear weapons to beloved people leaving. Those men had known the tragedy and been united by it, it was the sad misery that at the end of the day brought them all together. 

\- S-Snake... - Kaz stuttered, pulling the commander's semi-long hair. - bite-me... - He asked among low groans, feeling an intense embarrassment. 

His request, however, sounded like an order, and Snake liked it. He bit him again, with excessive care, as if to break him in half, which gave Miller a little laugh, having fun with the delicate and peculiar way Snake had with him.

\- I really love you, Kaz. Thanks for everything. - Murmured Boss, biting the lobe of his ear, it sounded like a goodbye, but he hadn't noticed at the time.

They moved away slightly, just enough to be face to face, smiling like fools at each other. 

\- You don't know how long I've waited for this, Boss.


End file.
